Byakkō Uchiha
Byakkō Uchiha (b. July 23, 1992) is an ANBU from Konohagakure. Byakkō is the twinbrother of Sasuke, a member of Team Kurenai, and is the third Four-Tailed Jinchūriki. Years after the Fourth Shinobi War, he forms his own family with Kurotsuchi. Byakkō is a member of the Uchiha clan. 'History' Byakkō is the third and youngest son of the Konoha Military Police Force captain and Uchiha clan head: Fugaku Uchiha, and his wife Mikoto, and the younger twinbrother of Sasuke. During his early childhood, Byakkō greatly admired his older brother Itachi, wanting to be more like him. Even though he would often be too busy to hang out with the twins, Itachi would enjoy what little quality time they could together. They even made a game collecting paw prints of cats together. Sasuke and Byakkō also shared a similar closeness to Shisui Uchiha. Despite their love for Itachi, the brothers constantly lived in their older sibling's shadow, who was an acknowledged prodigy viewed by the Uchiha as a genius, and whose work would further strengthen the bonds between the village and the clan. Fugaku in particular took an active interest in Itachi, thereby neglecting the twins. Itachi, on the other hand, was rather ambivalent and full of oddly conflicting undercurrents, acknowledging his younger brothers by taking interest in their progress as a ninja and spending time playing with them even when their father did not. Even in the Academy, Sasuke and Byakkō were still unable to escape Itachi's shadow. Despite consistently scoring at the top of every class, Byakkō failed to receive any recognition from his father beyond comparing his success to his older brother. Itachi acknowledged the rivalry his younger siblings felt telling them: "We are brothers. I am the wall you must climb over, so you and I will continue to exist together." When Byakkō was at age 7, the relationship between Itachi and his father deteriorated after Itachi was questioned by other members of the Uchiha clan regarding the apparent suicide of his best friend, Shisui. As Itachi's behaviour became increasingly bizarre, Fugaku began spending more time with the twins, and began teaching them the Great Fireball Technique, a common family technique seen as a sign of coming of age in the Uchiha clan. When they first tried to perform the technique, they only produced a small flame and after that, some smoke. Fugaku said that Itachi was able to do it on his first try at their age, which disappointed them. Later, with one week of training, the brothers performed the technique in front of their father, proving themselves a prodigy as well in their own right and finally receiving their father's individual recognition rather than comparison to Itachi. Fugaku told them that they could now proudly wear the clan's emblem on their back. Following this, Sasuke and Byakkō also received a stern warning not to follow in Itachi's footsteps any further, surprising them as before, they were told to be like him; and their father showing he was proud of Sasuke and Byakkō for the first time the same way as he used to with Itachi. Uchiha Clan Massacre On one fateful night, Itachi slew every member of the Uchiha clan, sparing only Sasuke and Byakkō, saying that they were not even worth killing. In addition, Itachi told them, "You've always wanted to surpass me. That's why I'm going to let you live… if you wish to kill me, then hate me, despise me… and by all means flee, cling to your wretched life." Itachi also revealed to his brothers where the secret meeting place of the Uchiha was hidden, and suggested that they go there to learn what the true history and purpose of the Sharingan was. He told them that "to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan," they "had to kill the person they were closest to", and that "when we battle, we should have the same eyes". Byakkō thought he had fainted after this, but later remembered that he and Sasuke had managed to stand back up, awaken their Sharingan, and pursued Itachi. Upon reaching Itachi, they used knives to knock off his forehead protector. Itachi was seen shedding a tear as he was picking up the forehead protector. He then proceeded to incapacitate Sasuke and Byakkō, who awoke in the hospital remembering only that which Itachi wanted them to. Chunin Exam Invasion of Konoha Retrieving Sasuke Pursuing Itachi Pain's Invasion Five Kage Summit Fourth Shinobi War Revival of the Ten-Tails Final Battle Later Years Several years afterwards, Byakkō married Kurotsuchi, who together had two sons named Mamoru and Shirotsuchi, essentially beginning the Uchiha's restoration. 'Powers' Abilities as a Ninja Byakkō is hailed as a brilliant ninja, even by the battle-adept Uchiha clan's standards, showing an undeniable prodigious talent and keen intellect since early childhood. He finds little difficulty in most tasks since his time in the Academy, scoring the highest in various tests to easily graduate top of his class, along with Ino Yamanaka. Byakkō has great knowledge if not proficiency in many of his clan's techniques, most of which being self-taught. His abilities have been compared to various remarkable individuals like Kakashi Hatake, who is hailed as a genius. By the Fourth Shinobi World War, Byakkō was able to match his older brother in various fields of combat. 'Taijutsu' Combat Skills: Although Byakkō has been skilled with taijutsu since the start, his skills improved drastically after his preliminary match in the Chūnin exams. This helped Byakkō to master the Chidori Sasuke and Kakashi taught him. His fighting style in Part II mainly relies on his speed and the new addition of his Yonbi-chokuto, to which he has demonstrated masterful swordsmanship. During his time with his distant cousin Zacha Summers, who is both a talented Uchiha member, master of the sword (he wields at least six at a time) and one of the fastest and smartest persons in Konoha, Byakkō's already impressive speed saw a huge leap, allowing him to move huge distances in the blink of an eye as if teleportation. He also greatly increased his speed at making hand seals, being able to do many in a blur and launch an enormous amount of weapons just as quickly, as seen during his fight with Itachi. His increase in skill allowed him to easily defeat, without killing, hundreds of Sound ninja in a single battle without sustaining so much as a scratch to himself. His intelligence, his reflexes and observation skills also grew considerably thanks to Zacha. During fights, he easily observes his opponent and accurately sees through their abilities without losing his calm state, and then he correctly chooses the most effective means and ninjutsu to counter them. Also, his resolution enables him to pick strategies in which he requires getting hurt in order to defeat the enemy, thereby showing tremendous endurance and willpower. On one occasion, Byakkō demonstrated tremendous knowledge in regards to human physiology, thanks to Crystal Summers, as displayed by his ability to affect a person's chakra network. He was able to attack and block the chakra points, rendering the target unable to mold chakra without serious repercussions. It's been said that Byakkō and Sasuke have the ability to deduce a jutsu's elemental property from the seals performed by its user, as they show in their battle against Deidara. They are then able to determine the attack's range from the colour of the chakra. 'Ninjutsu' Nature Transformation: Byakkō is proficient in five nature transformations, fire, lightning, wind, water and Yin. As an Uchiha, Byakkō has great proficiency in Fire Release. A true genius, he already mastered his clan's rite of passage technique, the Great Fireball Technique by age 7. Even Kurenai was amazed at such a feat as, according to her, genin usually require much more experience and developed chakra to perform elemental techniques. He can also use his fire techniques in conjunction with his weapon skills. He can also produce a barrage giant dragon-shaped fireballs that can quickly burn an enemy, even with minimal contact. Also having a natural affinity for Lightning Release, Byakkō learned to manipulate it under Kakashi's guidance along with the Chidori, able to strike through most obstacles and severely injure most enemies with ease. In later years, Byakkō greatly developing his lightning chakra, mastering it to create many new techniques and refined his Chidori, able to use Chidori several times in one day. His new skill can channel his lightning chakra to emit electricity all over his body and through the ground to shield him and stun enemies simultaneously. He can also channel his lightning chakra into his weapons for extreme cutting power that also numbs anyone it cuts. Doing so through his sword can even slice through similar chakra waves. He can also create an extendable sword and solid senbon for more precise and distance attacks. 'Dōjutsu' Sharingan: Byakkō first awakened his Sharingan on the night of the Uchiha Clan Downfall, though he isn't able to do so again until several years later. With training, Byakkō became able to maintain his Sharingan for considerable periods of time with little effect to his chakra levels, even against several high-level opponents. With the Sharingan, Byakkō gains immense clarity through it, able to observe and differentiate the flow of chakra, plus perceive everything within his sight with great detail and from that accurately predict nearly all of a target's movements. It also allows Byakkō to perfectly mimic a person's movements and even copy their techniques into his own arsenal, provided he is physically conditioned for it or risks greatly taxing his body. His Sharingan can also cast powerful genjutsu through eye-contact, able to easily hypnotise targets to restrict movements, relaying recorded memories and applying deceptive hallucinations. Defensively, Byakkō was able to repel an enemy's technique that attacks his own mind. Also, despite wielding a lesser dōjutsu, Byakkō's eyes proved strong enough to dispel a genjutsu as powerful as Itachi's Tsukuyomi. Likewise, Kurenai noted that Byakkō's resourcefulness and precise timing is able to easily catch his opponents off-guard in his illusions. Orochimaru has also stated that both Sasuke's and Byakkō's Sharingan have an even greater power and clarity than Itachi's despite their incomplete state at the time. Mangekyō Sharingan: Byakkō awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan after the death of Itachi, at the same time as Sasuke. His Mangekyō looks similar to a razor blade with three blades. Although he suffers from the same drawbacks from using it as Itachi did, as his eye is strained to the point of bleeding, Byakkō's eyesight always seem to heal after he has rested. This may be one of the abilities that the Six-Tails has. Unlike Sasuke, Byakkō's Amaterasu comes from his right eye, and his genjutsu comes from his right eye, along with his ability to manipulate and extinguish the black flames. Having awakened the Mangekyō in both his eyes, Byakkō can use Susanoo, a spectral warrior that protects him and acts on his behalf. It takes repeated uses before he's able to fully form Susanoo it, its evolutions often marked by moments of intense hatred. Initially, Sasuke can only create Susanoo's skeletal features, such as ribs for defence or arms to interact with his surroundings. He is steadily able to layer musculature and skin over the bones, and later armour to increase its defences. Like all Susanoo, his has several swords at its disposal that it can use against larger targets or to easily destroy nearby structures. 'Chakra' Even by Uchiha standards, Byakkō has exceptionally strong chakra which in part stems from being a Jinchuriki. At age 7, he was already able to use his clan's signature fire release technique, something Kakashi noted requires much developed chakra. In Part II, his reserves grew considerably greater. After developing his Mangekyō Sharingan, despite Byakkō repeatedly using it among other chakra-consuming techniques, he still fought effectively in multiple consecutive battles against ??? before finally succumbing to exhaustion. After having mastered his control over his Tailed Beast, Byakkō's reserves have grown even further, as during the Fourth Shinobi World War Shinobi Alliance against several powerful enemies he was visibly unaffected from using a great number of high-level techniques. Quality-wise, Byakkō's chakra is very powerful even amongst the Uchiha. In Part II, his chakra control grew considerably, able to use many high-level techniques, usually lightning and fire-based, with few to no hand seals. 'Bukijutsu' Byakkō has regularly displayed great skill in various ninja tools. He is very tactical with wire strings, using them for a variety of purposes including rappelling, manipulating the path of his shuriken, and guiding his nature transformation. His level with trap and weapon-based tactics even surprised Kakashi during the bell test. Byakkō displayed the ability to infuse his kunai with chakra. Kenjutsu: By Part II, Byakkō became a highly skilled user of kenjutsu and acquired two identical mirror image dagger-like swords, which become a major part of his fighting style. His skill was able to defeat hundreds of shinobis unscathed and without killing them. Byakkō's lethal swordsmanship is very versatile, using impressive speed and precision behind his attacks to leave little time for enemies to react. He can effectively wield it normal or reverse grip, giving him various attack styles and able to attack or defend from various angles, easily able to change his pattern to suit the situation. He can use his blades as a mid-range projectile with great precision. Byakkō can also adapt his swordsmanship into element-related techniques. Shurikenjutsu: Byakkō is also well-versed in usage of kunai and shuriken, showing tremendous aim while still in the academy. Tactically, he can use techniques like hiding a second shuriken in the shadow of the first and control the path of them using wire strings to even ensnare an opponent with the strings. Byakkō's aim and tactical skills are almost on par with Itachi, able to effectively hit targets in a blind-spot by accurately deflecting one kunai off another. Since his battle with Itachi in Part II, Byakkō wears a pair of bracelets with a special seal to instantly summon shuriken and kunai of various size and shape, increasing his supply and launch speed, able to unleash a large barrage at blazing speed. Afterwards launching, Byakkō can perform a sneak attack by rigging the blades to disconnect and launch them into separate directions. He can also use his nature transformation to infuse his fire chakra and lightning chakra into his shuriken to increase their power. 'Jinchūriki Transformations' Byakkō is a jinchūriki of Shinzui, and has achieved complete control of his tailed beast by training at the Falls of Truth, becoming a perfect jinchūriki. By simply tapping into the Six-Tails' chakra, Byakkō's body begins its initial transformation. The first signs to this are his eyes; his pupils become slitted, and his irises will change from blue to purple, but usually he activates his Sharingan. Following this, his nails and canine teeth grow longer and sharper and his black hair will grow much longer and spikier. Byakkō grows stripe marks all over his body, adding to his feral appearance. Depending on how much of the Six-Tails' chakra is unleashed; the purple chakra is capable of glowing around his body in an untamed way. This form also increases his speed to such levels that nothing short of a fully matured Sharingan is able to track his movements. He can also use the chakra as a shockwave, sometimes merely using a roar or thrusting his fist out to send a rush of energy at his opponent. Category:Shinobis Category:Jinchurikis Category:X-Men Kids Members Category:Uchiha clan Category:Grey family Category:Fire Release users Category:Lightning Release users Category:Water Release users Category:Wind Release users Category:Earth Release users Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 1992 Category:Leo (sign) Category:Characters Category:Twins 'Abilities' Great Intellect and Master Strategist: From a young age, Byakkō repeatedly showed keen instincts and quick decision-making skills, considered by many to be a genius. Able to easily learn various advanced techniques or utilise basic ones for crafty manoeuvres, Byakkō already became a stand-out before even graduating the Academy. He is a proficient strategist and tactician, observing his opponent's skills and deducing their workings with ease and accuracy whilst remaining calm and composed. He then chooses the most effective means and ninjutsu to counter them. Likewise, he can use his techniques as setups for his larger-scale ones. Even Minato noted Byakkō's ability to calmly assess the situation. Byakkō is also a very capable leader, able to form a team from specific ninja and effectively instruct them to engage an enemy. He can also perform a series of precise and coordinated attacks with others, even his brother Itachi despite their previous volatile relationship. Against crafty opponents like Deidara, Byakkō can quickly decipher the mechanisms behind their abilities and properly find the right counter. His resolution also enables him to pick strategies in which he requires getting injured in order to defeat the enemy, showing tremendous endurance and willpower. Likewise, Byakkō can use even basic illusions to dangerous effect, tricking his opponent into letting their guard down. He can develop many powerful techniques on his own, all based on the one technique he learned from another. From the Chidori, Byakkō mastered Lightning Release and created many innovative techniques. Byakkō is a proficient researcher, able to well-prepare himself for enemies and their various abilities. He is a capable tracker, and to follow Itachi even though the latter used a flock of crows to block his vision. Bilingual: Inobi is able to speak Japanese and English. He was taught English by Zacha Summers. Strength level Peak Human Strength. Inobi has the ability to lift (press) twice his weight easily. He engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses 'Appearance' Byakkō has black hair with a blue tint, which lengthens as the story progresses, and blue eyes, which is extremely rare in the Uchiha clan. He has slightly darker skin than his twinbrother, Sasuke, but still lighter than Itachi. Like many other members of his clan, his hair hangs over both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks. A recurring theme in Byakkō's appearance is that he is considered quite handsome by almost all girls near his age. At the beginning of Part I, Byakkō's clothing consisted of black, one-pieced version of Sasuke’s outfit with many small arm-belts adorning his left arm and similar bands around both legs. In Part II, Byakkō has grown noticeably taller over the two and a half years and more muscular. When Byakkō was first shown, he was wearing his ANBU outfit, which looked like Itachi's. He was first shown fully in person wearing a sleeveless dark grey shirt. His arm guards were also removed, and he started wearing bandages on his wrists, under which he wore special armbands with seals where he stores various shuriken. He wore dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees. He also wore a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carries his sword. After he encountered and battled Itachi, he switched to a light blue shirt with a high collar which is unzipped at the top, dark blue pants, a black, open-front apron similar to his father's and a simple belt. He also wears a piece of jewellery, which was originally donned by Hikaku Uchiha, which hangs from his right shoulder. He takes back his arm-belts and has three on his left arm and a couple on his legs. He also wears dark blue wrist warmers and stopped wearing his headband. 'Personality' When he was a child, Byakkō was always a very kind boy, loving towards his parents and brothers, being respectful to his clansmen and teachers (by using honourifics towards everyone), but he could also be a little mischievous (pulling pranks along with Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi). He was very proud of being Itachi's brother and Fugaku's son, famous for being devoted protectors of Konoha, and he always desired to emulate them, but he was even more proud to be Sasuke's brother, who later on would be top of his class and a loving brother towards Byakkō. After Itachi massacred the clan, Byakkō's innocence was a somewhat corrupted, his ideals and personality changed, becoming lonely and with the next eight years of his life devoted to kill Itachi. Sasuke became even more lonely, cynical and cold than Byakkō. Despite the fact that Byakkō became lonelier, he was still very good friends with Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji. When first introduced to Team Kurenai, Byakkō displayed great enthusiasm to his teammates, trying to forget his revenge. Feeling equal to all of them, Byakkō was willing to fully cooperate with Kiba, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyūga. However, at times Byakkō would find it hard to ignore his revenge against Itachi, and thus began to lose his joy; still in the end, he cared more about his friends than his revenge. In Part II, Byakkō's personality was still the same, although he was more confident with his abilities and felt more powerful than ever, yet he was still the kind, loving and modest boy he always was. He had even tried to forget about his revenge completely. His respect towards Sasuke had not faltered, and there was still hope for him, but that feeling was almost destroyed after Byakkō saw Sasuke go further and further into darkness. After his battle with Itachi, followed by his death and the revelation that Itachi was ordered by the Konoha Elders to kill the Uchiha clan and that Itachi truly loved him, Sasuke vowed to destroy Konoha to the last child for sacrificing Itachi and the Uchiha clan for their own happiness, while Byakkō urged him not to destroy their home, but Sasuke said that he didn't care about Konoha anymore. Byakkō couldn't handle seeing his twinbrother going into darkness, so instead of staying with Sasuke, as he had wanted at first, Byakkō went back to Konoha to warn them. Byakkō has also shown great rage when someone speaks of Itachi in a negative way. 'Equipment' Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: Fūma Shuriken: Sword of Yonbi: 'Transportations' 'Notes' Category:Shinobis Category:Jinchurikis Category:X-Men Kids Members Category:Uchiha clan Category:Grey family Category:Fire Release users Category:Lightning Release users Category:Water Release users Category:Wind Release users Category:Earth Release users Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 1992 Category:Leo (sign) Category:Characters Category:Twins Category:Dark Release users